Harry Potter and the Mystery Girl: Part One
by Lily Granger
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts in the 7th year; this is my first fanfic, so Review!!!!!


_Authors Note: This story definetely didn't trun out as I planned. I had planned to make Maryann one of Harry's annoying fans who followed him everywhere, complimenting him, and I planned to make Harry and Hermione turn out together in the end. But once I started sriting about Maryann, I started to like her, and for some strange reason, I made Hermione evil! I think I'm loosing my mind! Oh well. Enjoy, and please review! _  


  
  
Harry Potter and the Mystery Girl   
Part One  


  
Harry Potter walked up to platform 9 ¾ and took a deep breath. He still hadn't gotten totally used to walking through a wall. He took another breath, and started at a run. His trunk dragged beside him, and he sprinted right through the wall.  
  
Harry went through the wall and smiled at the familiar site. The Hogwarts express, as friendly as always, shone brightly with it's scarlet color. Harry couldn't be gladder to see anything. He was lost in his own happy world until he realized that he hadn't stopped running. Harry skidded to a halt, and when he stopped running, his trunk banged into him, causing him to fall down, and many people to look at what had happened. Harry heard a high-pitched squeal of delight, and heard high heels running towards him. Harry sighed and smiled. Only Maryann Sparrow could have that kind of giggle.   
  
Maryann ran over and gave Harry her hand. "Oh Harry, I've missed you so much! You have no idea what's happened to me during summer. Everything's changed, and it's all so exciting!" Harry gratefully took her hand, and she helped him heave his trunk right side up, for it had fallen to its side during the fall.  
  
"There's one bummer though. I'm not Head Girl! I wonder who is. Wouldn't it have been perfect if I was Head Girl and you were Head Boy?" She tossed her blond hair away, running her straight nails through her perfectly straight hair. "Do you know who Head Boy and Head Girl are?" Harry smiled.   
  
"Um, I got the letter, I'm Head Boy." Harry said, blushing slightly. Maryann squealed again.   
  
"Oh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! You're a perfect Head Boy. I do wish I was Head Girl; it would be such a fine match. Oh well, whoever it is, I'm sure she's not worthy enough to sit next to Harry Potter." Maryann gave him a million dollar smile and took his arm. They walked into the train together. Meanwhile…  
  
Hermione Granger growled. Harry had just walked off with Maryann! He always went with her! He always took her arm and walked her onto the train! What was the deal with Maryann? She heard a light-headed giddy laugh, and spun around. She saw Ron, giggling and talking with Lavender Brown.   
  
Lavender was saying, "Oh Ron, I missed you so much! I wish that I could have gotten together with you during the summer! But my parents absolutely INSISTED on me visiting my 3rd cousin in New York. I mean, my 3rd cousin! I'm hardly related to him! Well, he made me absolutely miserable, and I would have liked to stay at a place like New York, I stayed in New York City, they call it NYC, if HE wasn't there. He ruined the whole trip! And he had this absolutely INTOLERABLE girlfriend that just HAD to go everywhere we went! If I could take you everywhere I went, I would have a much better time!" Ron looked confused, and totally oblivious, as he always was.   
  
"Why would you take me?"  
  
Lavender laughed, and punched him in a friendly way. "Cause you're my boyfriend, silly!" Ron turned redder then his hair, and Lavender and Ron went arm in arm into the train. I think I'm going to be sick! Hermione thought. All this love in the air, and I'm missing out on it all. Even the dorkiest dork wouldn't fall for me!   
  
Hermione then took her trunk and stomped off into the train, growling and cursing under her breath.   
  
Back to Harry…  
Harry took Maryann to the back compartment, where he always went. Ron followed behind him. They had sat at that compartment for all of their years at Hogwarts, and they weren't going to stop now. Harry took Maryann's trunk and hoisted it into the baggage compartment along with his trunk. He then took Lavenders trunk, and Ron put his up.   
  
Harry sat down, and beckoned for Maryann to sit next to him. She did, and Ron sat across from Maryann, Lavender across from Harry. They started talking.  
  
"I can't believe it's our last year!" Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe that it took me until my 5th year to realize that you were perfect for me!" Lavender said. Ron blushed.  
  
"I can't believe I've only known you since my 4th year!" Harry said to Maryann.   
  
"Yeah, it seems like we've known each other forever." She said back. "I can't believe it took me so long to come to Hogwarts!"   
  
"Well, I can't believe that I actually passed potions last year." Ron said, and he wasn't sarcastic.   
  
"Well, Snape's a troubled man. He doesn't seem to like children." Said Lavender, giggling.  
  
"Dumbledore always stopped him from failing us, though." Maryann reminded them. Harry smiled. You're always the one for facts, Maryann, He thought. She was wonderful.  
  
"Yeah, he does, but he's getting a bit old for Headmaster. How long do you think he'll be Headmaster?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, as long as he can, I'm sure!" Maryann said.   
  
"I don't know what Hogwarts would be like without Dumbledore!" Lavender said, wide-eyed. "Certainly not as good!"  
  
Ron nodded dumbly.  
  
Maryann stood up suddenly. "I just can't take it anymore!" she said. "Who's Head Girl????????"   
  
Lavender looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe…" she trailed off as Hermione entered the compartment unhappily. There was no other empty compartment, and when she had come in, she had almost had a fit to see the four teenagers together.   
Harry looked up at Hermione. Their eyes met. Hermione's heart skipped, but Harry seemed perfectly calm.   
  
"Hey Hermione, do you know who Head Girl is?"   
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't Head Girl. "No, I don't. Why? I'm not asking you who's Head Boy!" she snapped. Lavender, who had come to hating Hermione, sighed.   
  
"Well, you probably didn't ask because you knew that Harry was Head Boy! And have you ever heard of curiosity? Ugh!" Lavender said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, she's right, it was pretty obvious that Harry was Head Boy." Said Ron, who hadn't come to liking Hermione much lately either, much to Lavenders approval.   
  
"Oh, you people are so stuck up!" Hermione yelled. She stomped out of the compartment. Once she was out, she ran to the bathroom and cried her eyes out.  
  
When she was away, the foursome had a conversation in a whisper.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron had said. "She didn't used to be like this!"  
  
"I know! I absolutely hate her now!" Lavender said, in a bit more then a whisper.   
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "I just don't get it. She's been so weird lately. Lets see. 1st year: she was a bit bossy and snotty, but got better. 2nd year: she was really cautious. 3rd year: she was nice and adventurous. 4th year: she was a bit uneasy about all the transfer students. 5th year: she started to get really grumpy. 6th year: she was really mean. 7th year, or now, she's worse then last year! I don't know what's wrong with her. She's definitely not the same Hermione I know and love!"  
  
"Mmm, definitely not." Ron said.   
  
"But I still haven't gotten an answer." Lavender said.   
  
"For what?" Ron said. He had obviously forgotten the previous situation.   
  
"Who's Head Girl, silly!" Lavender said.   
  
"The same question we've all been waiting to know." Maryann said, as though she were a news reporter. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I hope she's a Gryffindor. If it were a Slytherin, I-I-I don't know what I'd do! But I would have to keep out of the way of Malfoy, who's probably dumped Parkinson and gone for her." Ron said, pleased with himself for catching on in the conversation.   
  
"Parkinson?" Lavender said curiously. "Oh, you mean Pansy?" Harry nodded. "Pansy Parkinson." Lavender went on. "What a little brat! She's hanging all over Malfoy, and it must be annoying, but I must say, the two go perfectly together."   
  
Just then, the foursome heard the conductor over the loudspeaker. "Excuse me, students, we'll be departing the train station in 5 minutes, please gather all of your belongings and put your trunks on the baggage compartment. Please be ready to depart."   
  
The teenagers giggled as Ron commented about how the conductor sounded like an astronaut. But nonetheless, they all made sure they had everything, and sat back down. The conductor called once more.  
  
"Students, we are leaving now, please buckle your seatbelts. The drive to Hogwarts will be 6 hours and 45 minutes." There was a loud groan from the middle of the train. The conductor went on. "Yes, 6 hours and 45 minutes, there will be a snack bar, please enjoy yourselves."   
  
Then, they all heard the train whistle sound off, and the train started to move. Hermione still hadn't gotten a seat, so she crept into Harry's compartment and almost ran back to the toilets to cry when he saw Harry's arm around Maryann, but nonetheless, the train was moving now, so she crept into a seat as far from the group as possible, though it was hard, for it was a small compartment. She curled up and pretended to sleep, but all the while, she listened to the teenagers' conversation.   
  
"Well, I really need to stock up on tricks." Ron was saying. "I'm clear out. I don't know what Hogwarts would be like without the occasional trip to Zonko's."  
  
"Well, it certainly wouldn't be as fun!" Lavender said.   
  
"Harry, I just thought of something." Maryann started saying, "What are you gonna do with your Quidditch team? I mean, you only have yourself, Seeker, and Donna Morey, that 5th year, she's a chaser, right? Then you have Cody Doublin, the 4th year Beater, and Malory James, the 4th year; she's also Beater, right? Then, you have me, well, as you know, I'm a chaser. But who's gonna be the Keeper? And the other chaser? The last chaser was Haley Morris, right? She left last year. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, it depends on who comes along, if they have the talent, and if they're willing!"  
  
"And you could hire me!" Ron said suddenly. "I could be Keeper, I always used to play that, Fred and George would be Beaters, I would be keeper, Charlie seeker, Ginny would watch us and Bill would look up at us in disgust!"  
  
Harry smiled and laughed. "Well Maryann, it looks like we just got ourselves a new Keeper!"  
  
Maryann laughed and Harry, Ron, and Maryann shook hands in a very businesslike manner, Maryann putting her glasses like Vanessa from Austin Powers, (and no, Maryann is not a fembot!) and then Lavender pretended to be Secretary, writing down everything Harry said in Ron's 'contract,' Maryann putting things in now and then. They decided that they could actually start a business. They would work out pretty well.  
"Well, it's a possibility!" Lavender said delightedly.   
  
"Definitely." Ron said sleepily. "As long as my office is next to yours." He said, blushing slightly. Lavender smiled and kissed him. Harry rolled his eyes, although he desperately wished that he could be in the kind of position Ron was in. Maryann giggled, though she shared the same thought as Harry.   
  
The plump lady from the candy cart came into the compartment. "Any treats for you kids?" The teenagers jumped up, all except for Ron, who turned a bit red, mumbling about his mother baking him a Sandwich. But Lavender took his hand and pulled him up. She took an extra bag of money and handed it to Ron.  
  
"Happy Homecomings!" she said, and Ron kissed her and took her arm. The four went to the cart, discussing about what they should buy. Ginny joined them, and Maryann and Lavender gave Ginny another bag of money.   
  
"Mum says that candy rots our teeth, and that we shouldn't have much." Ginny said, giggling. "Little does she know." Ron said. Ginny collapsed into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Then let our teeth rot!" Lavender said, making Ginny actually fall on the floor.   
  
Lavender pulled her up and said, "Come on, lets go rot our teeth on that pumpkin pasty!" and the girl went one direction, boys another.   
  
The girls were figuring out what to buy…  
"Ooh, lets get some Chocolate Frogs!" Ginny squealed delightedly.   
  
"K, how about 4 boxes, one for us each, and one for the boys to share?" Lavender said.   
  
"How thoughtful of you, Lavender!" Maryann said comically. "I'm sure that they'll only have bought 5 or 6 boxes!"   
  
"OK, lets get 3 bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" Ginny said, looking through the bags.   
"Whoa Ginny, don't go too crazy with your sudden surge of power!" Lavender said.   
  
"Well, we need to get a couple of pumpkin pasties, of course." Maryann said, in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"But of course!" Lavender said in a businesslike manner.   
  
"And some of these-"  
  
"Um, Ginny?" Maryann said. "We can't buy the whole cart!"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ginny said, as if just realizing it herself.   
  
"K, come on, lets go, we'll meet the boys at the cashier." Maryann said.  
  
"Rightio!" Lavender said cheerfully, and they marched off to the cashier.   
Meanwhile, with the boys…  
Harry and Ron had gone their direction, and they pondered about what to get.   
Ron was staring wide-eyed at the large selection of candy.  
  
"So, Harry, ole boy, what d'you reckon we should get?"  
  
Harry sighed dreamily. "I dunno. You know, now that I think about it, I missed Maryann. I really did."  
  
"OK, right, whatever Harry, do you think we should get 4 or 5 bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavors?"  
  
"I dunno. You know, she's really sweet and kind. I like her a lot." Harry was saying, still in his daydream.   
  
"OK, that's nice Harry, now how many boxes of Chocolate Frogs shall we buy?"  
  
"And she's nice-"  
  
"OK-"  
  
"And really pretty-"  
  
"Righto-"  
  
"And thoughtful-"  
  
"How about pumpkin pasties-"  
  
"And smart-"  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"And funny-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"And perfect-"  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
Harry snapped out of his daydream like a lightning bolt. "What, what!" he snapped, obviously shocked.   
  
"Well, you were daydreaming about how much you like Maryann, you were acting really weird, and you're leaving this shopping all to myself!" Ron said.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "I was? Weird. OK, lets shop."  
  
"Oh, and Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Hum?" Harry asked.   
  
"No more daydreaming, K?"  
  
"OK." Harry laughed, and the two shopped quickly and went to the cashier, where they met the girls.   
  
"Hello all, did you get enough candy?" Lavender asked. "Ginny sure got enough." Ginny's arms were full of various candies.   
  
"Whoa, Ginny, ole girl, take it easy, K?" Harry said. Ginny nodded, blushing. She still hadn't fully gotten over her crush on Harry, but the two were now closer then before.   
Ron snorted. "If mum saw you like that, you'd have a beating. As mum would say, you're bound get cavities! Anyway, you're gonna get sick."   
  
Ginny glared at him. "Oh Ron, would'ya just stop worrying about me for a second and let me do what I want?"  
  
Ron was about to reply when the Harry, who obviously sensed trouble, said, "OK people, all paid for, lets go." Ginny shot him a thankful glance, and Ron didn't seem to notice. They took their candy and left.   
  
In their compartment, they ate lots of candy. All together, it looked like the whole candy shop. They couldn't even eat half of their buy. When they were absolutely stuffed, Dean Thomas came in.   
  
"Hey, did'ya hear?"   
  
"Hear what?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The news!" Dean said.   
  
"Dean, we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Maryann said.   
  
Dean looked surprised that they didn't know 'the news'. "About the new girl!" he said. Suddenly, he had everyone's attention.   
  
"What new girl?" Lavender snapped excitedly.   
  
Dean smiled. "Oh, she's a transfer student from France, she's in our year."   
  
"Our year?" Ron squealed delightedly. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her."   
  
"What's her name?" Maryann asked quickly.   
  
"Uh, I dunno, but all I do know is, well, give me a chocolate frog and I'll tell you." A second later, a chocolate frog came whizzing past Dean. He picked it up. "Thanks, Harry." Harry nodded.   
  
"Now," Harry said, "The news."   
  
"Oh yes, the news." Dean said. "Well, as rumors go, they say, well, they say that this new girl is Head Girl."   
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open. "But she isn't even sorted yet!" Lavender said in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, you know, they're just rumors, but, well, I dunno."   
  
"Well, where can we find her?" asked the sensible Maryann.   
  
"Um, I dunno, she came into a couple of compartments, she's introducing herself, maybe she'll come to yours. Well, gotta go, seeya later." Dean left the compartment.   
  
"A new girl, and already Head Girl." Harry said amazed.   
  
"That means she'll be sitting next to you in the Head Boy and Girl chairs." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. Just then, someone came into their compartment. They looked up. It was the new girl!   
  
"Hello, I'm Michelle Paris, I'm French, I'm new here."   
  
They all looked up at her and smiled. She had a cute and polite French accent and seemed to be very nice.   
  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Michelle gasped.   
  
"The Harry Potter! I can't believe that I didn't recognize you at first!"  
  
"Oh, it's OK." Said Harry, blushing. "You speak great English." Harry stammered, changing the subject.   
  
"You think so? Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome."   
  
"I'm Maryann, nice to meet you." Maryann stood up and extended her hand for Michelle to shake. She took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Maryann."   
  
"I'm Lavender, and this is Ron." Lavender gestures to Ron, who was still sitting, staring at Michelle.   
  
"Hello Lavender, hello…Ron." Ron blushed. Lavender looked ready to hit him.   
  
"Wow, y-you're gorgeous!" Ron stammered. This time, Lavender really did hit him. Or kick him rather, right in the shins. "Ouch!" Ron yelled. Michelle giggled.   
  
"Thank you, Ron."   
  
Michelle was actually pretty. She had shoulder-length black hair, a pale face, red lips and greenish-bluish eyes. She looked very petite.   
  
"Well, I just came to introduce myself. It's been very nice meeting you all." She turned and left.   
  
Ron sighed. "Wow, she's beautiful!" Lavender hit him rather hard.   
  
Harry laughed. "Ah, c'mon Lav, she is pretty."   
  
"Hmph!" was all Lavender said.   
  
Harry looked curiously over at Maryann. "What about you, Ann, what d'you think of her?"  
  
"What's the Ann for? Maryann snapped.   
  
"It's just a nickname, Annie, gees!" Harry said, surprised at the sudden weirdness between the girls.   
  
"Whatever." Maryann said obnoxiously.  
  
"Y'know, you still haven't answered my question!" Harry said, bewildered about the girls behavior.   
  
"What was that again?" Maryann asked snottily.   
  
"What do you think of the new girl!" Harry yelled, beginning to lose his patients.   
  
"Oh, the new girl." Maryann said stiffly. "Well, I don't like her, she's too snotty. She thinks she's so pretty!" Maryann said huffily. "She acts like she has the whole world in her hands!"   
  
"Snotty? We hardly know the girl! What seems so snotty about introducing herself to us?" Harry yelled.  
  
Lavender spoke up, also huffy. "Well, I think Maryann means her tone of voice."   
"Tone of voice!" Harry screamed, finally loosing his temper. "I think your talking about a French accent!"  
  
Maryann stood up. "No, I'm not!" she said loudly. "It's not the tone of voice, she just makes me feel uneasy. I don't like her, she's up to no good, I'm sure of it, and if you don't believe me, fine, get yourself killed, see if I care, but I'm staying away from her!" With that, she stormed out of the room. Harry fell onto his chair, and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Oh god." He muttered.  
  
Lavender stood up too. "Well, Ron, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ron, who had been looking from Harry to Maryann, Harry to Maryann, was staring wide-eyed into nothingness.  
  
"Huh?" he asked stupidly, coming out of his trance.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Me? Um, I dunno!" Ron said dumbly.  
  
"Well, I have something to say." Harry said, standing up again. "I say that girls are crazy; they always lose their tempers, and they act like they own us men."   
  
"Men?" Lavender yelled wildly. "I'd call you two little boys! If you hadn't been so tall, I would have taken you as five! Girls are crazy? How about boys? They're the immature ones, the ones who think they can do anything, the ones who cheat on their girlfriends for some snotty, big-headed, little-miss-perfect French babe who comes in and just compliments all the boys, not even paying attention to the girls, just making the moves on the boys!"   
  
"Now Lav," Ron said, "Be reasonable-" This was a big mistake.   
  
"REASONABLE?" Lavender screamed, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHOSE UNREASONABLE! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU, AM I?" she cooled down a bit, huffing. "You know, Ron, I'm just about tired of your unfaithfulness. I can't believe you, falling in love with this new girl we've never even seen before, and returning her attention in front of me! I can't believe you, honestly! You know what, I'm just about sick and tired of all this bull**** so get out of my live, we're through, that's it, no more, nada, zip, good-bye!!!!" Lavender stormed out of the compartment. Ron stared, bewildered, at where Lavender had been 10 seconds before.   
  
Harry was frozen standing. "Wow!" he said quietly, also staring at where Lavender used to be, "She's really gone! Gosh, I'm sorry Ron."   
  
Ron was frozen to the spot. "Yeah, me too." Suddenly, Ron jumped up and ran off. Harry was left alone, still standing, amazed at what had just happened in just 10 minutes, 10 minutes of horrible hell.   
***************************************  
Hermione was delighted. She had heard the whole fight, and when Maryann stormed out, Hermione was overjoyed. One by one, she watched as Lavender broke up with Ron and ran out, then Ron, looking stupid, as always, (this is just Hermione's point of view, I love Ron) running out, to god knows where, and Harry, standing alone. It's my chance! Hermione thought excitedly. I'll go in and comfort him, and in no time, he's mine! She was about to make her way into his compartment, when the new girl came up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Knock, knock!" she said sweetly.   
  
"Come in." came Harry's muffled voice. The new girl opened the door and went in, and Hermione inwardly cursed.   
***************************************  
When Harry had finally sat down, he had buried his face in his hands. When someone knocked, he told him or her to come in, he didn't care who it was. But when Michelle came in, he jumped up.   
  
"Um, hi Michelle."   
  
"Hello Harry." Michelle laughed. Her laugh was like some kind of sweet thing, Harry couldn't quite place it, and it almost sounded enchanted. "What's wrong?" Michelle asked kindly, "And where are you friends?"  
  
"Oh." Said Harry, obviously not in the mood to talk about it. "We got in a fight, kind of."   
  
"Oh, too bad, I'm sorry." She said. She sat down beside him. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." She stroked his hair, and a strange and cold chill came through him, which soon turned into a wonderful feeling. She stroked his some more, and Harry felt like she was changing him, for a strange and wonderful sensation was going around his body. He turned and faced her. She stroked him, and put her hand on his cheek. He reached his hand to touch hers, and then Michelle pulled him in. They were nose to nose now. Then, their lips finally met. A strange sensation went through Harry, and suddenly he felt an icy chill. The kiss went on, becoming more passionate as they went along. Finally, they stopped for breath. Harry gazed into Michelle's deep, greenish-bluish eyes, and suddenly, everything went black.   
  
  
_To be continued…HAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
  
_Whoa, major cloff-hanger! I didn't plan to make it into parts, just, I reached this major cliff-hanger ending, and I just stopped! Don't worry, I'll write more, I promise! But I'm going to Disneyland today and I wont be back 'till late Friday, so, you'll have to wait!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
